


Headaches

by NoSaneMan



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, if you look for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSaneMan/pseuds/NoSaneMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac seeks out Stiles for comfort, but finds that Stiles needs it more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what this is. I wrote it at work in the fall while I was freezing to death on carousel...so you've been warned

Stiles/Isaac

Stiles slid from the chair, dropping his head into his hands. The pain between his eyes was excruciating, the headaches were getting worse. Pushing his eyes with the palm of his hand helped a little, not sure about the rocking back and forth, but it calmed his stomach. He noticed the noise at his window, but made no acknowledgement until the werewolf spoke up.

“Are… are you ok? Do I need to go get your dad? Do you need Derek?” Isaac whispered, unsure of whether or not he was needed. Stiles slowly raised his hands and turned to face Isaac. Isaac had his hands braced on the window sill, and one foot on Stiles’ carpet, the other still out on the roof. Obviously confused as to what to do Stiles put him out of his misery and gestured him forward into his room.

“I’m fine Isaac, it just hurts. Could you get me my meds from the bathroom?” Stiles asked, forcing a smile to show Isaac he was ok. Isaac nodded slowly, watching Stiles until he ducked around the corner into the hallway. Stiles took the moment to look around the mess that had become his bedroom. While trying to help Scott and Derek’s pack as well, Stiles had dived into research a week ago and had barely come up for air. There were food wrappers and dirty laundry all over the floor. The books stacked on his bed resulted in spending the last two nights sleeping at his desk.

The headaches had started the third night in, probably resulting from the lack of real food and sleep. Stiles kept pushing. Yet, he was no closer than where he started. He was frustrated and angry at himself, it was his job and he was getting nowhere. Stiles was even two seconds away from calling Lydia for help.  

His dad had forced him into a “family” meal last night, which turned into silent worry. His father couldn’t always tell what was wrong. Something was wrong.

Isaac scooted back into his room, just as he was migrating from the floor to the bed.

“I brought water too,” Isaac said quietly, conscious of Stiles’ headache. Thanking him, Stiles picked pills from bottles and swallowed them all with a gulp of water. Isaac continued to stare until Stiles realised he probably wanted something.

“What can I help you with? I already told Derek I didn’t have anything yet,” Stiles said, resting his head back on his pillow.

“I just…I was worried; about you. You weren’t at lacrosse today,” Isaac whispered still standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed.

Stiles knew right away what this was. Scott called it “bro bonding”. Derek had a much more political name for it…not that Stiles remembers what that was, just that werewolves tended to crowd or need contact with each other. The fact that Stiles was considered pack even though he was human included him in the cuddling. Usually it only happened when they were all together, watching movies or something, all piled on a couch. The cuddling was just natural. But no one had ever come to Stiles looking to cuddle, not even Scott. Though if he thought about it he wasn’t surprised the first on was Isaac. Isaac had clung to Stiles pretty quickly, realising he was more likely to praise Isaac, or need his help, than Derek.

So Stiles patted the bed next to him, “hop up?” Isaac nodded slowly but took a minute to crawl up beside Stiles. He laid down close, watching Stiles the whole time. That was the thing about Isaac, he was so apprehensive of contact, wanting yet scared. After everything his dad had told him he wasn’t surprised. Instead of waiting for Isaac to get comfortable Stiles just laid his head on Isaac’s chest. With his head pounding it felt nice to bury his face in Isaac’s warm sweater, and after a moment of hesitation Isaac began to card his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Isaac whispered into Stiles’ hair. Stiles inhaled the smell of Isaac’s clothes.

“Yeah, someone’s got to help keep you guys alive.” Cuddling close, Stiles wrapped his leg around Isaac’s.

“Thank you,” Isaac whispered, “Thank you for keeping us safe.”


End file.
